Saraa Johnson
Saraa Johnson (Formally LaCrosse, then Saraa Kirk) was the wife of James T. Kirk and mother of Calius. She died the day her daughter was born. She was born on February 12, 2253 in Seattle, Washington (Human claimed). As a Q she is was 20,000,000,000 (give or take) years of age. Background Saraa was a Q before she was a human. She was "born" around 20 billion years ago into a family of 3; Her mother, her father and her older brother, Darrin. Both hated their parents and the old ways of the Continuum and would become one of the very few who would follow the teachings of Quinn. Saraa loved her brother dearly and would usually tag along with him where ever he went. Both shared a love for the 1960's. When Saraa laid eyes on James T. Kirk around 2290, she knew there was nothing left for her as a Q, so she willingly gave up her immortality to live a mortal life with him. Death On March 28th, 2294, Saraa went into labor and was rushed to the Starfleet Academy General Hospital. All seemed to be fine when suddenly her heart stopped mid way through the birth. The doctors where able to get the child out, however they could not save Saraa's life. The cause of the death is believed to be caused by stress on Saraa's small frame during the birth, however this is unlikely and the real reason to her death is later reviled in Continuum; she was murdered by Trelane . Her child, later to be named Calius Saraa Kirk, had a minor breathing problem shortly after they removed her from her mother, but bounced back quickly and was, overall, a healthy baby girl. In Perdition When Saraa was a Q-ling, her brother Darrin and herself found refuge and wisdom in Quinn, who would teach them, like Q, what it really means to a Q, opening their eyes to the sad truth that surrounded the Continuum at the time. Quinn would later call on Saraa to hold onto something for him called "The Particle of Existence" claiming that it was in danger and was not safe in the high councils hands. Only have a few moments of receiving the particle, it's hunter proceeded to chase her for it, however the hunter gave up but warned he would seek the particle out again and do whatever it takes to gain it. Saraa for the last 20,000,000,000 years had kept the particle sealed in music box. When she became pregnant with Calius, she decided to hide the particle within her own child, assuming that the hunter would never imagine such a object of high importance would be with a human. She made a promise that Calius would only carry the particle until she could find a safer place to put it, however Saraa, now mortal, could not foresee her own death, leaving Calius stuck with the particle inside of her. (more to be added later) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Q Category:Star Trek: Perdition